Planning Ahead
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: One-shot. Fortunately for the Marauders, Lily is better at planning ahead than they are.


**A/N:** Written for MissWitchx's Occasion-a-Day Challenge/Competition. Be Late For Something Day (Sept 5): Write about someone being late for something.

* * *

Remus blinked in the early morning sunlight. "Too early," he mumbled, rolling away from the window and pulling the covers over his head. He'd had a late night last night. James's stag night. Ah, what a fun time it had been. They'd tried to out-drink each other at The Three Broomsticks until the wee hours of the morning. He was surprised they hadn't been kicked out well before then.

Sirius, surprisingly enough, had been the first to pass out; even Peter had outlasted him (which had lost James a fair amount of Sickles to Remus). They'd all had a good laugh at poor Sirius's expense. By the time they'd been asked to leave, only Remus and Peter were left standing, albeit a bit unsteadily, and they'd had to support the other two out the door.

Remus couldn't remember how they'd made it back to Sirius's place, but he was fairly sure that was where he was now. He tried to stretch, but his foot hit something solid. Throwing the covers off his head, he realized Sirius was sleeping beside him.

"What the hell, Pads?" Remus grumbled, trying to push him off the bed. "Go find your own bed."

"Ugh, don't talk so loud," Sirius groaned. "Oh, my head..."

"You didn't drink as much as I did, so I don't want to hear it." Remus turned over again and pulled the covers back over his head to block the light. He was nearly asleep again when the door burst open.

"Remys, get up!" It was James, sounding extremely panicked. He pulled the blanket completely off the bed. "There you are, Sirius! Come on guys, get up now or we're dead men!"

"What are you going on about?" Sirius grumbled. "I'd like to die in peace, thank you."

"You are going to die, but it won't be peaceful! The wedding is starting _right now_ and Lily's going to kill us all for being late!" This statement had the desired effect. Both men jumped out of bed.

"What time is it?" Remus asked, digging through his bag for his dress robes. Sirius had already bolted out the door, going to his own room to change.

"It's just after one, the wedding's supposed to be started already!" James ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "Pete's the one who woke me, fortunately for all of us. Oh Merlin, Lily's going to kill me!"

* * *

Somehow, they were able to make it to the church only a half hour late, despite being held up looking for Peter's lost shoe and James's glasses. Sirius, as best man, had the unwelcome task of facing Lily. After only a few minutes of searching, he found the small room she'd changed in. Sirius could hear Alice Longbottom, her maid of honor, talking as he knocked on the door. It was flung open and Lily was on the other side of it.

"You!" she exclaimed. "Where in the _world_ have all of you been? I trust James is with you?" Her eyes were narrowed at him.

"Uh, hey, funny story, Lils," Sirius said, laughing uncomfortably. "We went out last night, and -"

"I asked you where James was." She spoke slowly and quietly, which Sirius felt was worse than if she'd been screaming at him. Lily was like a sister to him, so he knew it was a bad idea to get her angry.

"He's here, and so are the others," he replied. "I'm really sorry, we didn't mean to oversleep."

She stared at him a moment longer, looking as though she might start yelling at him, and then her face broke into a wide smile. "You're just lucky I love you all. I had a feeling this would happen when we started planning, so I told the four of you one o'clock, but I told everyone else two thirty. I figured you could make it by then, at least." She laughed at the stunned look on Sirius's face. "I really had you going, didn't I?"

* * *

"Please tell me I'm not going to die," James pleaded when Sirius returned to him.

"No mate, you'll live," Sirius said, still in shock. "You're in for one interesting life with that woman though."


End file.
